


Least Obnoxious

by Outofcontextepiphany



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), little bit graphic so please be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofcontextepiphany/pseuds/Outofcontextepiphany
Summary: Loki has been banished to Earth for ten years, and decides Tony is the least obnoxious companion he might find.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	Least Obnoxious

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the longest think I've ever written, and my fingers don't want to work anymore.  
> Please let me know what you think? I'm still pretty new to putting my work out there, so any feedback is appreciated! No beta and I didn't really proofread, so sorry for the mistakes.

There was a lot Tony was willing to share with the world, but there did come a point where he drew the line. No, he didn't care if they knew where he lived. He didn’t even really care if they knew who was in his bed, but he did care if they knew who he loved. Everything in his life was plastered all over the world and it felt like his life was just for magazines to write articles on, or for some drama channel to “expose” him. Rather early into his fame Tony decided that they could have everything, but they couldn’t have his heart. 

That decision came in handy when he fell absolutely head over heels for the would be conquer of the world. As soon as Loki had been pardoned for everything he had done under mind control, Tony was in trouble. His business was usually public, and the public still had a bad reaction to Loki. Even though they had proven Loki’s innocence, it was still hard to forgive the face that destroyed a city. Odin had also decided Loki deserved some sort of punishment for his actions, which didn’t help. It took Steve and Thor actually restraining him for Tony to agree not to fly to Asgard and try to fight the Allfather. No one agreed with Odin, but that hadn’t mattered. He banished Loki to Midgard for ten years to help rebuild and atone for his misdeeds. Loki took the news better than anyone thought he would, he simply sighed and nodded his head, accepting that he had no other choice. 

For awhile it didn’t seem like anything had changed. Thor had gone off world soon after Loki’s pardon and sentence, so Loki had just taken up residence on Thor’s floor. Tony didn’t interact much with the god, he usually was in the lab or sleeping, so that didn’t leave much time for socializing. Tony was making coffee one morning, and almost fell over the first time Loki requested to come up to his floor. He managed to recovered his wits quickly enough, and told Jarvis to let the god up.

As soon as he said the words, the god appeared right next to the kitchen island and casually took a seat. Truthfully Tony wasn’t too surprised the god hadn’t bothered with the elevator, who would if they could just appear wherever they wanted to? 

“Coffee?” Tony offered him a mug. “I would give you more options, but honestly that’s all I really have up here unless you want alcohol at nine in the morning.”

Loki huffed “As if your alcohol would do anything to me, but I would rather coffee anyhow, thank you.”

“What’s with the sudden visit Bambi? Because I highly doubt it’s for my coffee.”

“No, not for the coffee” Loki admitted, then took a small sip, seeming to savor the warmth. “Although it is rather good coffee. I was simply wanting some companionship, and you are the least obnoxious human around.”

Tony had to laugh “That’s what I strive for, least obnoxious human around. I think I should get an award for that.”

“Trust me, that is a feat. I find most humans to be unbearable at the least. Least obnoxious is several steps up, as talking to you doesn’t make me want to stab you.”

“Don’t you stab Thor like, weekly?”

Loki smirked at him over the rim of his mug. “Yes. Talking to him generally makes me want to stab him, and he can take it. Congratulations, you’re above a berserker who zaps people with lightning.”

“I could zap people with lightning if I really wanted to, but that might steal his thunder. I don’t think he would like that, being the thunder god and all.”

Loki actually let out a laugh at that. Then, he drained his mug and with a final nod, he vanished.

Tony wasn’t expecting anything to come of that small conversation and just went back to normal. He finished his coffee and then spent the next several days in the lab working on a few projects and just letting his hands run away with whatever his brain could think of. He was probably in the lab for four or five days when he finally decided he needed a break, and he crashed on the first horizontal piece of furniture he found once he was in his penthouse. 

When he woke up, it was to the smell of coffee brewing, and the sound of pages being turned. Confused, he cracked his eyes open and took in the scene. There was Loki, sitting at the island and reading a book like nothing else mattered, and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing. The god had a steaming mug in front of him, and another book laying on the island. It looked like he had been there for a while, and had no intention of moving anytime soon. Tony sat up and stretched, wincing at all the pops and cracks before looking back at the god.

Loki hadn’t moved, hadn’t even acknowledged Tony was awake, but his works took any hesitation away. “The couch most likely isn’t the best place to rest after five days of nonstop movement.” He finally looked away from his book “There is coffee almost ready. I’m not sure about if it will be good, but I tried.”

Tony shook his head “Any coffee is better than no coffee. Besides, coffee I don’t have to make is always better than coffee I have to make. Thanks. Did J let you up?”

Loki shrugged noncommittally, “I asked if I would be allowed up, and he informed me you were sleeping but if I were to make coffee you would be up rather quickly.”

“Well, he wasn’t wrong. Did you want companionship again this morning?’

“Truthfully, I wanted to come up two days after our first meeting, but you weren’t here. Your Jarvis informed me it was not the best idea to interrupt you in the lab, and there was a good chance any attempt to ask wouldn’t be noticed by you.”

Tony smiled and stood up, making his way to the coffee machine. “Yeah, probably. I get pretty one track minded, and usually it takes a lot to knock me off a train of thought. Sorry bout that Lokes.”

“It is of no consequence to me, I was just bored and seeking entertainment.” 

“Well I aim to please.”

Loki snorted at that. “If you aim to please then I would like to continue this routine. Would every three days be acceptable to you?”

Tony had to process that for a bit longer than he’s truly proud of. “You want to… keep having coffee with me?”

“No.” Loki said, his face twisting a bit, “I don’t care for coffee. I will have tea, and you can have coffee. But I would like to have a moment of your time approximately every three days or so, if that is acceptable?”

“Why?”

“Contrary to what you seem to think, I don’t care for being alone. You are simply the most acceptable least annoying companion I have at the moment.”

“Oh, I’m moving up? I’m the least annoying now, not the least obnoxious?”

Loki shook his head ruefully “A slip of the tongue, I assure you.”

That got a laugh out of Tony. “Well alright Bambi, every three days. I can’t promise I’ll always remember, but I’ll figure it out. Maybe eventually I can make it out of the negative side of the scale.”

“I wish you luck mortal, there is only one person on the positive side of the scale, and that is my mother. No one else has even gotten close.

“Ohh a challenge, that’ll make this a little more interesting than it already is.” Tony had a glint in his eye, he loved challenges, and very rarely did one beat him.

“I assure you; it will be one of the hardest challenges you have ever undertaken, but again I wish you luck.” With that, Loki finished his tea and vanished, taking his books with him.

In the next few week, Tony did remember. For the most part at least, there had only been a few days when a glowing bit of green popped out of nowhere and cuffed him over the head, or grabbed his ear a pulled. On those day, Tony usually ordered some pastries to be delivered immediately as an apology, and he was always forgiven. 

Over months the morning drinks slowly started stretching farther into the day, sometimes until lunch was ordered. Conversation was easy between the two, and debates between magic and science were long and sometimes heated. They traded stories, and on one memorable occasion they traded trauma. Despite it only being eleven in the morning, that day they decided alcohol was needed. Slowly but surely they grew closer, and even when more of the team would stop by they made sure their morning routine was never compromised. 

Tony hadn’t realized he was falling in love. One moment he was listening to Loki about accidents he’d had while skywalking, and the next he was thinking about how much he loved the silly mage. The realization actually took his breath away, and he missed a bit of the story. Loki, ever observant, noticed immediately. 

He reached over and flicked Tony’s nose. “You’re not listening.”

Tony blinked a few times, “I am! I just got a tiny bit distracted, but I promise I’m listening now.”

“I was telling a fantastic story, what possibly could have taken your attention so thoroughly?” Loki questioned, leaning forward a bit.

He shook his head. “It’s nothing!” he said, far far too quickly to seem normal.

“I think you’ve forgotten I am the god of lies, you’re going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to slip something past me.”

“I just… I realized something and it surprised me, nothing major. Can you always tell when someone lies to you, or is it just when they’re really bad lies?”

Loki didn’t look impressed. “It’s much harder to lie to me, though it is possible. I can usually tell a lie from the truth, just like I can tell when someone it trying to change the subject.”

“Hey! To be fair I didn’t try that hard to change the subject.” Tony shrugged “Thought it might be worth a try.”

“Whatever you realized stole your attention so fully you didn’t notice when I called your name. Twice. Simply tell me, and then we can move on.”

Tony sighed. “Do I have to? You could just let it go.”

“Yes. I am incredibly curious, and since you do not seem like you absolutely do not want to tell me I must know.”

“It just, we’ve spent a lot of time together, and I like your company.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “That wouldn’t take all your attention.”

Tony dropped his head into his hands. “You asked for it”, he said without looking up “I just realized I liked you more than just my friend. That’s it. Don’t worry about it, I know I still rank in the negative side and-“

He was cut off when a hand cupped the side of his jaw and tilted his head up. He honestly didn’t even choose to, but his eyes met Loki’s. To his surprise, there was a soft smile on the mage’s lips. “It has taken you far to long to realize that, I thought you were a genius?”

“What?” Tony asked shocked and a tiny bit insulted. “No one ever said I was a genius when it came to how I feel, just what I can do, thank you very much.”

Loki’s smile turned into more of a smirk, but there was still softness in his eyes. “Mortals. Ridiculous. I very much enjoy our time together, and do not see you as just a friend. One would think you would have realized by now. I don’t share trauma with just anyone, and I definitely don’t forgive just anyone for forgetting about plans so freely.” 

“Wait, so how long have you known???” Tony demanded.

“Unimportant. What is important is whether or not I can kiss you.”

“Is that even a question?” Tony asked.

“Yes. I will not take one without consent.” Loki smirked, “I assure you though, once you consent you won’t wish to take it back.” 

Tony just raised his eyebrows at the smirking god, and then nodded.

Loki pressed forward, kissing him softly but insistently. Loki didn’t talk about his feeling much, but there was no doubt with his actions. The god liked Tony, and poured everything he felt into that kiss. It was like nothing Tony had ever felt before, and he couldn’t think about anything else. His brain just scattered until there was nothing but the press of Loki’s lips on his. When they finally broke apart Tony rested his forehead on Loki’s, panting and trying to reorganize his brain.

“I have wanted to do that for much longer than is acceptable” Loki told him, slightly out of breath still.

“You can stop talking and make up for lost time then.” Tony answered with a smirk.

And make up for lost time he did. 

It didn’t take long for them to become a thing. Loki didn’t care for the word boyfriend, claiming it was childish sounding and didn’t match what they had. He decided they were beloveds, and Tony took that with a sweet smile and a gentle kiss, claiming he was entirely happy to be beloveds. 

Because Tony didn’t care for telling the world about them, and Loki was a rather private person, they didn’t bother informing anyone. It had been some time since Loki had been pardoned, but there was still a bit of public backlash against Loki, and that served to further their decision to keep their lives with each other a secret. They didn’t even tell the other avengers, seeing it as none of their business. They weren’t there often enough to necessitate telling anyway. It was perfect for them, and they were happy with how everything had turned out.

Of course, perfection doesn’t last long.

It seemed like it a relatively routine call for the avengers, they were told it was just some doombots that needed to be dealt with. What they weren’t expecting was the sheer number of robots there were. The fight lasted much longer than any of them had anticipated, and they were all getting tired. Tired made them sloppy. 

Tony was relatively comfortable in his position. There was a building at his back, but he wasn’t cornered, and the bots went down easy, there were just a lot. Every once and awhile someone would call for help over the comms, but for the most part everyone was holding their own. 

Then Steve called over the comms, sounding a bit desperate “Anyone free? Could use a bit of help over here.”

That was an understatement. There were probably thirty bots surrounding him, and there wasn’t really a way out. Tony saw a gap, and flew in to help, but as he was squeezing in something went wrong. One of the bots had managed to get ahold of him around the neck. He was like a fly caught in a spider’s web, and as soon and he was caught they pounced. Tony couldn’t see much, and couldn’t aim at all. Every time he tried to get away he got more caught in the trap, and the grip around his neck just kept getting tighter. His vision started to go blurry, then black spots danced along the corners of his eyes. He could feel the suit breaking and cutting into his skin, tearing through him from the force. He could hear Steve fighting desperately a few feet away, but he didn’t seem to be making any progress.

The world started to fade, and while Tony could hear the team over the comms, he couldn’t make anything they were saying make sense. His vision was almost completely black when there was a flash of green, and suddenly he was in someone’s arms but he still couldn’t breathe. The suit was bent around his neck, keeping the pressure tight and refusing his body oxygen. There was just blackness and Tony felt like he was sinking, then a horrible screech of metal being forced to move in a way it didn’t want to.

Tony could breathe again.

He coughed, trying to fill his lungs, and opened his eyes. There was his beloved, and he was furious. He held Tony up with one arm and threw the other out, taking out dozens of bots with whatever spell he decided to use. Tony couldn’t focus on the incredible magic because he couldn’t look away from Loki’s eyes. There was fury, absolute fury, but behind that there was fear. More fear than Tony had ever seen in Loki, and it was unsettling.

“That’s enough of this, I think. This fight went to far, and it ends now.” Loki’s voice betrayed his anger, and with another gesture of his arm he sent out a dome of green magic that caused every bot it touched to drop immediately.

As soon as there weren’t any more bots, Loki swept Tony into his arms and carried him over to a bench to lay on. “Lose the suit beloved, I need to see where you’re injured.” 

Tony heard Clint ask confusedly “Beloved?” but paid him no mind as he did his best to call his suit to come off without hurting himself more. It didn’t work, and when the suit came off it was with a cry from the inventor. Loki wasted no time, placing his hands over the worst cuts at his neck and wrist. The green of his magic flowed out from his hands and wrapped gently around Tony’s wounds, delicately pulling the skin back together and mending it before moving on to the next cut. Within minutes every cut was healed, thought there was some extensive bruising left.

“I can do a better job healing you when we get home, but that will do for now.”

“You’re the best Lokes, thanks for the save.” Tony smiled up at Loki, who’s worry was still pretty evident on his face. “I guess I’m late for dinner, huh? This took a bit longer than I thought it would.”

“You are in fact rather late, but I think I can forgive you this time, so long as you don’t do something so reckless again. Go in from the top, its much safer, and more efficient. Also you’re able to avoid being caught quite so bad.”

“Good point. Now, can we go home?” 

Loki smiled, “Yes my beloved, we can go home.” He leaned forward and kissed Tony lightly, mostly in relief that he got there in time. He pulled back just slightly, so their lips were still brushing slightly as they talked.

“You do realize you just kissed me in front of all the avengers. And the people who have come out since the attack ended. Right?” Tony asked, a bit nervously.

“I almost lost you. I don’t care much about them in this moment.”

Tony laughed, leaning in for a proper kiss. “Honestly, me either. Can you teleport us home?”

“I have told you numerous times, it’s not teleporting, it’s a form of skywalking and-“

“Alright Luke, just take me home.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but picked Tony up again. “You are still one of the most obnoxious people I put up with.”

“You love me for it” Tony looked up and gave Loki a cheesy smile.

“That I do beloved” Loki smiled back, soft and sweet. “That I do.”


End file.
